Mistake
by Breeluv
Summary: "It was a mistake!I didn't mean it!" kanata said "yeah but you did and now im going to be gone forever happy!" "Miyu!" Disclaimer:I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Kanata had a bad day and Miyu wasn't helping one bit.  
The baby was crying.  
The food was burnt.  
Wanya was gone.  
Miyu wouldn't shutup.  
Kanata knew he would blow up soon and that it would be really ugly when that happened.  
"I forgot to go grocery shopping! Now what are we going to eat for dinner?" miyu exclaimed still trying to calm down a crying ruu "of all times wanya had to leave on a vacation!" kanata just lost it "why can't you do anything right?" he shouted in frustration "well im sorry im not perfect like Akira-san!"  
"sometimes I wish you were!" "well im not!" "at least akira could have the house clean,quite,and me fed!" he wanted to take back them words as soon as he said them but he knew it was too late now,  
he looked up expecting to be yelled at but instead saw miyu setting down ruu and her bangs were covering her eyes "well if im such a failure i'll just go back home and you can have your akira!" she ran out crying and I ran after her "miyu!" I tried to stop her but couldn't leave ruu so I just went back in and waited thinking she would come back.

Ruu was asleep and I had made us dinner but miyu was still gone and although I would never admit it I was really lonely without her presence "no! i'll be fine on my own!" I kept washing dishes but stopped "miyu" I sighed "why am I so stupid?" I decided to go to sleep but even in my dreams miyu was there crying and far more upset than ive ever seen her and when I woke up I still was plauged with thoughts of her and if she was okay or not and where she was,  
I checked on ruu and he kept saying "mama" and pepo wasn't much happier either "ruu,I will bring mama back!" I promised as he continued to sleep.

The next day I told ruu not to fly or use his powers as our friends babysat him while I went to america for miyu,I finally arrived and got ready to began my scearch for miyu.

Okay it's really short but im still very busy and this came to me,it won't be but maybe four chapters so I hope you enjoy my test run story for Daa! Daa! Daa! or otherwise known as ufo baby(:  



	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Ufo baby: Miyu ran out and left Kanata and now Kanata is going to look for her!

Breeluv: Thanks to everyone who updated! Please enjoy this next chapter and know I'm putting up another one today as well!

Kanata knew she had to be in America 'her home is here' Kanata unfortunately didn't know English 'now I'm not only lost but I don't know English so I can't ask anyone for directions and I certainly can't read anything! Why did I just run off without planning ahead?! I'm acting like-! Like Miyu' I sighed sadly and kept walking 'Miyu, where are you?'

Miyu pov

When Kanata insulted me, it hurt deeply and like he tore my heart out and stomped on it so I ran away and hid, mostly expecting him to find me so I could go off on him but he never came looking for me so I decided to get a family friend to drive me to my home in America 'my parents wanted me to live with them there in a week anyway which is why I got distracted and couldn't cook or clean today' I kept pacing as I waited for Jim to pick me up 'Kanata ,why did you never come?' I stopped pacing 'he had to watch Ruu! I'm such a horrible mother! How could I leave my baby?' I started to rush back to the temple but Kanata's words came rushing back like a bucket of cold water and I froze in place 'I can't go back, what Kanata said really hurt' I walked back and jumped in the car and as I drove away I started crying 'Ruu please forgive mama for being so awful'

Breeluv: I know you all probably hate me :'( I'm an awful person for not updating sooner. I'm stopping that right now though so please forgive me! I had a lot of issues going on and couldn't take it so I took a slight vacation from writing seeing as all my writings were being affected by my issues and don't worry I'm updating so you will soon know where Miyu is.


End file.
